Gone Mute
by NoProb101
Summary: Summary: A mere training session ends worse than what could possibly have been imagined, and has left Red mentally and physically injured. How will he and Yellow get through this? SpecialShipping, and hinted OldRivalShipping. Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**I love SpecialShipping! This will be my second SpecialShipping based Fic!**

**However, for some reason, all my SS Fics are depressing. . . WHY?!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't and won't own Pokémon!**_

_**XXX**_

**Summary: A mere training session ends worse than what could possibly have been imagined, and has left Red mentally and physically injured. How will he and Yellow get through this? SpecialShipping, and hinted OldRivalShipping. Rated T just in case!**

**Gone Mute**

"Gravvy Rock Throw!" the boy said, just as confident as ever.

The Pokémon tried its best to obey the trainer successfully, but as it threw the rock, it lost control over the object, and sent it crashing into a nearby tree.

Nothing faltered the boy's attitude, and he kept encouraging the Pokémon to try again.

The girl watched patiently from the sidelines as the crimson-eyed trainer attempted to teach her Golem a new move.

They were located in the center of Viridian Forest, the home of the yellow-haired girl. This had been her place of choice after weeks of gaining just enough courage to ask the boy to go there with her. The wind was slightly blowing, the sun was shining just right at this time of day, and it was a perfect day for training; exactly what the raven-haired boy had been hoping for.

Did he know the girl wanted this to be more than a training session? No, he was completely oblivious to that fact.

But in her mind, it was still perfect. For them to be alone, away from Blue and his fans that were constantly asking for challenges, was a very rare thing. Mostly being away from Blue, though.

"I really must thank again you for doing this, Red," she told him, strolling in slightly closer to the scene of her Golem failing to gain complete control over the rock.

He turned to face her and responded with a smile that made her heart leap out of her chest. "It's no problem, Yellow. I've enjoyed today."

Butterfrees flew around wildly in her stomach as she nervously twisted her free hair around her finger, the rest swaying slowly in a ponytail. Yellow could feel the blood rush to her cheeks.

The boy didn't notice the blush forming on her face, and continued his training, still with a smile on his face."Gravvy, try again! You can do it! Rock Throw!" he shouted at the Pokémon, hoping to give some encouragement to the struggling Pokémon.

The Golem readied its stance, and concentrated its power onto a boulder.

It was able to control the rock much easier this time, and seemed like it might be able to conquer the move at last.

The girl was beaming, and the boy couldn't help but laugh slightly at her happiness, because he was always pleased to see it.

But as they were growing more and more excited at the boulders increasing speed, so was the Golem, and it lost its focus on the object, sending it in a complete reverse reaction.

The Golem started to panic, and couldn't control the boulder at all anymore.

The girl didn't move; she followed the rock with her eyes, and anticipated where the boulder was going.

Straight at him.

Red didn't know what to do. For some reason, he just couldn't move out of the way. He felt like his feet were glued to the ground. He couldn't do anything, and then his brain seemed to shut down.

The rock hit him at full force and sent him flying to the ground, desperately gasping for air that didn't seem capable of entering his lungs.

After a moment of complete shock, Yellow had finally regained control over her body and rushed over to the fallen boy.

"Red!" she screamed, as she knelt by him. He was silent and still, and gave no response when she shook his shoulders.

She didn't need to check for a pulse because she could faintly hear his troubled breathing. She quickly returned her Golem and reached for Red's belt. She plucked a Poke ball from his belt and anxiously waited for his Aerodactyl to materialize in front of her.

"Aero," she called to the gray and purple Pokémon who looked shocked at the scene, "please take us to a hospital quickly!" she pleaded.

The Pokémon would've hesitated to obey any other than his master, but knowing that his master had a special affection for the petite girl from this very forest, it hurriedly helped Yellow hoist his unconscious trainer onto it's back.

After making sure Red was secure on the dragon type Pokémon's back, Yellow told Aero to take them to the hospital in Viridian City; her words barely escaped her quivering lips.

With that, Aero took off and grabbed her by her shoulders.

Yellow's eyes were wide, not believing that in such a short time, this had happened.

_He'll be okay_, she told herself in a failed attempt of reassurance. _He'll be okay_.

() (later) ()

_It's all my fault. It's all my fault_. Yellow chanted to herself, causing more tears to fall down her face.

She was sitting in a chair just outside of room J1, the last room in the hospital and also the one that the doctors had rushed Red into.

"Excuse me miss," a brunette nurse, who seemed fairly new to the job, said as she approached the fragile girl, causing her to end her crying fit, "do you know if the patient has family members?" she asked, clipboard in hands.

Yellow sniffed and sat up as straight as she could in her chair before she replied, "No, his parents both died in a crash when he was ten. Our friends are closer to him than anyone else, though," she told her, feeling more tears form in her eyes.

"I see," she said quietly. "Would you like me to contact them?" she asked.

Yellow nodded slowly. "Yes please," she decided, wanting the company of Blue, in hope for comfort.

The nurse stayed silent for a little while, causing an awkwardness to settle in the hall. Yellow could feel the nearby eyes focused on her.

"Deary," the nurse mumbled.

Yellow didn't look up, but instead slouched over, and focused her gaze to the floor. "Yes?"

"I think you'd better call them instead," she insisted, and placed the phone in Yellow's lap.

Yellow didn't feel up for an argument and agreed to call their friends. Then nurse bid her farewell and left Yellow alone. The entire planet seemed to be quiet and still, besides the footsteps coming from behind Red's room.

() (a few hours later) ()

Green and Blue arrived at the same time, and wordlessly made their way to the last room in the hospital.

Green stuffed his hands into his pockets, like he always did when things were awkward. And when he was with Blue, it was always awkward.

Blue thought the same thing, but when she thought it was awkward, she would always embarrass someone or be happily singing. Today however, she wasn't in the mood.

"So, Green..." was all she had said during their walk to the back of the hospital, and Green didn't feel the need to reply.

When the duo walked around the final corner, they were struck with the scene of a crying Yellow.

Blue immediately felt the need to run to her and comfort her, but was instead shocked when she saw Yellow stand up and begin walking towards them.

Green kept his face calm, although really he was worried about both of his friends – Red and Yellow. "Yellow, aren't you worried about Red?" he asked, earning a smack over his head, courtesy of a fuming Blue.

_He's lucky that he has so much hair_, she thought, or else he would really get it. _Does he even know how to deal with women?_

"Of course she is you idiot! Don't make it worse!" she whispered to him sharply.

Green just nodded, actually fearing the woman's wrath.

Yellow had finally reached them. Even with her face stained with tear marks, she still maintained a bright smile.

"Of course I'm worried, but knowing Red, he'll definitely be okay. He is the Fighter after all," she explained, recalling the names that Professor Oak had given the Kanto and Johto DexHolders.

Just then, a nurse shuffled out of the room that Red was in and made her way towards the trio.

"How's Red's condition?" Yellow asked. "Will he be alright?"

The nurse seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then replied, "Nothing is broken, and the muscles and organs that he needs for eating and breathing are, by a miracle, fine," she explained, "But-"

"Can I see him?" Yellow asked anxiously, cutting off the nurse.

"Well, yes but-" The nurse was cut off once again because Yellow had made a dash towards room J1.

Blue started after her, but was stopped abruptly when someone grabbed her firmly on the shoulder. "Green, what are you doing? Let's go see Red."

She didn't talk anymore when she realized that he was staring straight into her eyes. The same eyes that she had sometimes been absorbed in, and that made her feel warm when she thought about them.

His green eyes didn't move as he asked the nurse, "What is it you're not telling us?"

The nurse sighed. "That girl ran away before I could tell you." Blue's eyes widened as the nurse explained the rest of Red's condition. "He may still be able to eat and breathe, which are the most important things at the moment, but he can no longer-"

()

"Red!" Yellow screamed when she entered his room.

She laughed nervously and shut the door behind her when she realized that she might disturb nearby patients.

While closing the door, she said, "You don't know how worried I was about you-!"When she looked to Red, she froze.

He was sitting up, and looked perfectly normal. He was still in his regular clothes, and didn't really look injured at all from what Yellow could see, but something, she could tell, was off about him.

Red didn't even move when he felt her presence in the room; he just kept staring at the wall and sitting up straight on the hospital bed. He wanted to smile at her, reassure her that everything was okay, but it wasn't, and he knew that. _Maybe_, he thought, _the nurse didn't tell her_.

It was then that he heard a whimper come from behind him, and he realized that Yellow was crying. "I-I'm so sorry!" she cried. "T-This is a-all m-my fault!"

_Oh no_, Red mentally yelled as he swerved around. _What do I do? It's not your fault Yellow! It's not your fault!_ Red began frantically waving his arms in the air in order to catch the girl's attention.

"I-if only I-I was a s-stronger trainer!" she bawled, making Red feel worse every second that she continued to cry.

He began to face palm repeatedly and that seemed to get the girl's attention enough to get her to remove her face from her hands, revealing a tear-stained face.

"Y-you must be r-really mad at me," she decided, looking straight into Red's capturing crimson eyes.

Red face palmed again, blocking his eyes from view. How was he supposed to tell her?

Just then, a solemn looking Blue and Green walked into the room.

Red was grateful for their arrival, and immediately knew that the nurse had told them. He swung his legs back over the bed to face the wall again. He had no idea why he was doing this, but he just didn't feel like facing people at the moment.

Blue cast Red a sad glance, and then focused her blue eyes on Yellow.

Blue drew in a very shaky breath before she started to explain everything to Yellow. "He's not mad at you, and it wasn't your fault," she explained as firmly as she could.

Yellow looked from Red to Blue and Green and replied, "Then w-why won't he say a-anything?" she asked, and Red visibly flinched as Yellow asked that question.

Green calmly walked over to her when he saw that Blue was not going to do so, and placed his hand firmly on her shoulder. "Because he can no longer talk," Green explained.

"He's mute."

_**XXX**_

**Please don't hate me guys. **

**It was really hard to write this chapter! Red and Yellow are my favorite characters! I ****_wrote_**** this and it made me sad!**

**Anyway, i'll update soon! Promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, okay. You guys are probably angry right now, but don't blame me! Blame my math teacher!**

**You know how EVERY story has a filler chapter? Well, this is it!**

**And if you see any mistakes; Please, do tell!**

**Enjoy!**

**_XXX_**

Yellow stared wide-eyed at nothing in particular; not completely able to take in the information that had been laid in front of her.

"B-but he can eat a-and breathe fine," She recalled what the nurse had said earlier, "his vocal chords wouldn't b-be the only thing i-injured," she told herself more than she told Green and Blue.

"But the nurse said that that was by a miracle," Blue reminded Yellow, "and you ran away before she finished telling us his condition."

Yellow didn't know how to take in it all. She looked to Red and saw that he was still facing the wall, "So, what happens now?" She asked, wiping away any stray tears and feeling somewhat stupid.

Green sighed and also looked to his old rival sadly, "The nurse said that his voice will never be able to come back, and that he will most likely try to force himself out of anything social," he explained.

Red scowled at the wall, angry at his friend for saying something like that. _I'm right here guys, I can hear everything you're saying_, he frowned when he realized, his relationship with his friends was already changing, and he was already pushing himself away from them.

"Right now, all we can do is our best to make sure that doesn't happen," Green finished saying.

Yellow still kept her eyes on Red, and began to sway away from the duo, toward the mute boy, "Red, please don't do this," She pleaded.

Red didn't turn to face her, _Yellow, I'm sorry. I just don't know what's happening. I can't… I just can't face anyone like this;_ he really wanted to tell her.

Yellow had gotten close enough to his bed and slowly reached for his arm. She couldn't bear to see him like this.

Just before she made contact with him, Red abruptly pushed his legs under the bed covers, pulled the covers over his head, and lay down on the bed still facing the wall, to shield his eyes from everyone in the room.

Sensing that Red wasn't going to face them any time soon, Yellow tried her best to be optimistic about the situation. "Well, I'm glad that you're okay Red," she said to the figure buried under the bed covers.

"I'm not so sure he's okay," Blue said, raising an eyebrow at a nervous Yellow.

Yellow decided to brush off the comment, "As soon as you're released from the hospital, feel free to come over," She told the still motionless figure.

No response.

Green closed his eyes, "I'm already getting tired of his attitude," He said, clenching his fists.

"Hold up Green! He just needs time and care," Blue insisted.

"No, he needs to understand that he needs to act like a normal person, even if he can't talk anymore!" he firmly told the girl, who began boiling with anger.

"Do you even know how to deal with things like this Green?!" She asked.

"Like _you_ do?!" He said back.

The two started out in an all out argument, just about how they should treat Red, while Yellow stood quietly by Red's bed, trying to hold back tears.

Red couldn't believe it. His friends were fighting over how they should treat him, and he could hear the whole argument. He could only imagine how Yellow was reacting to the fight.

_At least Yellow talked to me_, he thought, _not talking about me as if I'm not here. _

The argument continued only a short while longer until-

SLAM. The sound echoed through the room. The quarrel between Blue and Green stopped, and they all looked at Red whose fist had slammed into the wall.

That was the only way Red could think of, to end the argument; both for his sake, and for Yellow's.

The room was silent, except for the shuffle of bed covers when Red pulled his arm back under the covers.

Breaking the silence, a middle-aged doctor shuffled into the room and said, "I apologize for interrupting, but I need to do a final check-up before the patient can be discharged from the hospital," he explained.

Blue and Green suddenly realized how loudly they were arguing. Yellow was the only one to respond, "Okay, we understand. See you soon Red." She bid her farewell before shuffling out of the room followed by a dazed Green and Blue.

Once they had left, the doctor spoke up, "Quite a friend you got there, don't yah?" He said, without looking at Red.

Red sat up, his mood changed completely, and curled just the ends of his lips upwards at the very thought of the girl.

_Yes,_ was echoed in his mind, _yes I do._

() (later) ()

Lock Red up in a prison cell, and he would've felt better than this.

The rest of the group of four, consisting of Green, Blue, and Yellow, was walking, and half dragging, Red through Viridian City, back to Pallet town.

_This is stupid_, he thought. _I would walk,_ _but Blue keeps hovering around me as if I'm going to fall the second I pull a foot up from the ground._

In a seemingly endless daze, Red thought about the minute when he woke up…

- (Flashback)-

_I woke up to the suffocating aroma of disinfectant. I scrunched my nose at the horrible smell, and didn't open my eyes until I remembered what happened._

_I was training in the forest, _he recalled_, and then Golem lost control, my throat was hurting, and that was all I could remember-_

_My eyes snapped open as I felt something sharp in my arm._

_I heard my quick and heavy breathing, and saw a single nurse in whatever room I was in._

_"Why, hello young man. Do you feel okay?" She asked._

_Oddly enough, I didn't feel the slightest bit bruised from the accident earlier, even my throat seemed to be fine, so I responded with a nod. _

_The nurse had turned around, so I decided to say, 'yes' but when I tried, I felt a painful burning within my throat._

_I seemed to give off a very quiet cry of pain because the nurse seemed somewhat startled that I hadn't answered._

_"Does your throat hurt? Hold on, I'll look at it!" She panicked._

_If my throat wasn't burning as painfully as it was, I would've been able to easily point out that this nurse was most definitely new at her job._

_She grabbed her medical equipment from a counter, and rushed across the room to me._

_"Okay, open your mouth and say, 'ahhhh,' " she told me._

_I opened my mouth, despite the burning, and she held a flashlight in front of my mouth._

_"Say 'ahhh,' please," She repeated._

_I shut my eyes tight, the pain was too unbearable, and I pushed her arm away and closed my mouth._

_"Ohh, Dear." Her fingers rose to her mouth, "I'm afraid that… your vocal chords are damaged to the point where we cannot fix them." She stared at me, pity etched in her eyes._

_"The rock that hit you impacted your neck the most, shaking your esophagus and your windpipe, but damaged your vocal chords to the point where surgery would be too dangerous," she explained._

_I must've been in shock for a few minutes before the information seeped in._

It doesn't matter! I- I can still be normal! I'm the fighter! My friends will still be my friends and Yellow-

Yellow.

_The word seemed to echo in my mind._

Yellow is my friend… she'll still be there for me, and I can still, somehow, get her to go out with me! And- and-

_It was then that I thought of something that would change the entire outcome of the situation._

I'd worry Yellow; I'd be a burden to her, and who am I kidding?! Who would want to be in a relationship with a mute boy?!

_I was almost screaming to myself, for not moving out of the way of the boulder, and for… everything. I began to sweat; the thoughts were apparently raising my anxiety to an extremely high level, to the point where I was breathing heavily and might've run out of the room if the nurse hadn't forced me to lie down in bed again._

_It seemed like forever had passed until, "I'm so sorry," She whispered to me, barely audible, before leaving the room._

How was I ever considered The Fighter? _I asked myself._

- (present)-

"Red, we're leaving now!" Blue yelled into his ear.

The sun was already setting, and Red guessed that it was about six o'clock.

He stood up straight and nodded his head at Blue and Green, but his eyes were fixed on the ground. The flashback of just a few hours ago darkened his mood even more.

Green elaborated, "I have to go back to the gym, and Blue promised that she would visit Silver tomorrow," he explained.

_And I want them to have some alone time, _she mentally added. _I know now's not the time for matchmaking, but I just can't help it!_

And with that, the group of four split, leaving Red and Yellow alone on the pathway leading to Pallet Town.

The mute boy silently sighed and thought; _At least I'll be able to walk._

Yellow moved her head around trying to get a glimpse of Red's incredible eyes, with a sad smile. "I have nowhere to go today or tomorrow; can I go to your house, Red?" she asked.

That made Red snap his head up and look into her hazel eyes, _you want to… hang out with me?_

Remembering that she couldn't hear him, he nodded his head slowly.

Her face shined with a real, genuine smile, "Yay, let's go!" She said, grabbing Red's hand, and running back to Pallet Town dragging him along the path.

_So much for walking_, he laughed to himself.

Although he didn't show it, Red was happy to be dragged along by this girl. He was happy to have pleased her. He was happy, because he was near her.

And happy that she was holding his hand.

_Wait, what?_

He stopped suddenly, pulling his hand out of Yellow's grasp.

She turned back to look at him, confusion etched into her face until she realized what she had been doing.

A crimson color flowed onto her face, "S- Sorry Red," she stuttered.

He stood there, regretting letting go of her, and shielding his face with his bangs.

_Yellow, I don't want to burden you. I'm worthless now and I know it, _he thought; although the green-eyed girl didn't think so one bit.

Red couldn't think of a response that would reach her and cheer her up; except for one thing.

He began to slowly walk toward the frozen, petite girl, and for a brief moment, stood by her side.

He brushed his hand over hers, and kept walking; hand in hand with her. It was his turn to do the dragging.

Yellow followed him, in a complete daze, not even realizing what was happening, until she collapsed completely; falling right into his arms.

_I was wondering how she managed to stay up for this long_, Red thought; _she must've been really worried._

He looked sadly toward the beautiful girl, collapsed in his arms.

_Sorry for worrying you, Yellow_.

He apologized by laying a single kiss on her forehead, not fully realizing what he had done.

As he attempted to find a way to rid his face of blush, he picked up the girl and carried her bridal-style to his house.

Along the way, the boy mentally said; no _matter how hard I'm trying not to, I'm still falling for you._

() (later) ()

Yellow woke up a while after Red had laid her down in one of the guest bed rooms.

She didn't remember how she got there, but she stood up and walked through the hall, and into the kitchen.

She looked to a clock that read "8:31" and pondered whether or not she should make a snack for Red.

She decided to find the said boy to ask him if he was hungry or not.

"Red, do you want something to eat?" She asked, and her voice echoed through the large house.

Red shuffled out of a room that Yellow assumed to be his own and shook his head, then returned to the room.

_Even when I'm not near her, I still burden her!_ He scolded himself.

There was no way that Yellow was going to leave him alone. She needed to know what happened to The Fighter she once knew.

Before exiting the kitchen, she grabbed two pencils and some sticky notes, for the high chance that she'd have to resort to plan B in talking to Red, and made her way to the room.

He didn't move at her presence, not that Yellow expected him to. He stayed facing the plain, blank walls, and staring at the tan carpet that covered almost every floor in the house.

The room looked like any regular boy's room: a bed, a few pieces of furniture, plain walls except for one item.

A picture.

Yellow knew Red had stored away all his pictures of his deceased parents, so she didn't have a clue what scene was encased in the picture frame.

Much to her surprise, the picture was of Red and her; at one of Blue's many parties.

They were playing spin the bottle, and whoever the bottle turned to, would have to draw a dare that was written on paper from a hat. (A/N: I'm going to write a FanFic about this plot later! So I'll explain once I finish that story! But, just so you know, it might be a while!)

This time it was Yellow's turn. She pulled a paper from the hat that read, Spin the bottle again, and whoever it lands on has to give you a piggy back ride until their next turn.

Yellow thought she was lucky; _she_ didn't have to do anything embarrassing that turn.

Well, that was until the bottle stopped on Red.

In less than three seconds flat, every DexHolder had their cell phones out, ready to take pictures of the scene.

And that was the picture on the dresser.

Yellow put the sticky notes and pencils down, and picked up the picture, flushing a bit at the memory, but touched that he actually kept the picture.

At the DexHolder gift exchange last New Year's Eve, Blue had given both Red and Yellow a copy of that that picture. The original, Yellow suspected, was in a book of memories and blackmailing pictures that Blue had.

Yellow had originally expected Red to brush it off and toss the picture, but he kept it instead.

"We can still have fun times when you're like this, you know," She said. "You don't need your voice to enjoy time with your friends."

He didn't turn around, or even move from the spot where he seemed to be planted on the bed.

_Okay then Red_, she mentally sighed, _now it's time for Plan B._

**_XXX_**

**Red's still in a depression, but trust me, Yellow will snap him out of it in the next chapter!**

**I hope this explained what you all were wondering about. Like why his vocal chords were damaged and not the rest of him and why he's acting like that.**

**But keep asking yourself this: Why didn't Red just move out of the way? I dare you to guess! (Hint: It's obvious, but not obvious at the same time!)**

**In case you're wondering, No, Yellow is not turning into Blue. Plan B, IS NOT EVIL.**

**Sooo, a lot of Shipping moments in this chapter I guess!**

**And, there's only one chapter left! (It'll probably be a****_ long_**** chapter.)**

**Ummm, yeah… that's all I got for now so…**

**I'll update as soon as I can, and please review! **

**I love y'all! *wink* (Notice the accent? XD I really wanted to add that in for some reason!)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Red, what's on your mind?" She asked, sitting down next to him on the bed.

Yellow waved the sticky notes in front of his face, so that he would be able to respond through writing if he would take them.

He sighed silently, but didn't accept the invitation to write.

She struggled to find eye contact with him, "Listen Red, and write to me," She pleaded. "I'll write too if it'll make you feel better." She smiled sadly.

Red shook his head at the suggestion. He didn't want to write. He knew that she would ask questions that he wouldn't have answers to.

Yellow wrote something on a sticky note before slapping it onto Red's forehead.

It read, Red, I'm sad. Why won't you write to me?

Red pulled the note off his forehead, and looked at it quizzically; as if he had no idea what she wrote.

Everything went still, and silent. Nothing, nor anyone moved.

Just before Yellow spoke up, Red took the pencil from her lap and sticky notes to write a response.

Because I don't have answers. He wrote, in a sloppy form of handwriting.

Yellow smiled, Who said I had questions?

Everyone does. Why won't I write? Can't I just learn sign language? Why am I pushing myself away? And why didn't I just move out of the way of the boulder in the first place? He listed, and passed the paper to her.

Yellow's smile fell. She did have questions, and he had just listed all of them.

As she was thinking of a response, Red took the note from her and wrote on it again.

Why didn't I just move out of the way of the boulder in the first place?

He had crossed out the last question.

Yellow opened her eyes wide as he handed the sticky note back to her.

Her hand was shaking, but she managed to write, do you have an answer for the last one? She asked.

He looked at the writing and bit his lip.

_Why did you do that Yellow? You just got him to talk to you, and now you asked a question, _She scolded herself.

Red got a sticky note, and after a long hesitation, knew what to write.

I had some kind of reflex before. It's what always made me act, and think when there's trouble. Normally I would've been able to dodge that boulder at any time, but there was something missing.

Yellow was confused, and urged him to keep writing.

He grabbed another sticky note. Every time I act fast, it was always to save someone or something. People, a person, or Pokémon. But when it came to saving myself-

His hands froze and he stopped writing.

I'm sorry. He apologized.

Yellow gave Red a sympathetic smile.

It's not your fault, Red. It's mine. 

Before Red could write anything, she ended the conversation with:

I'm going to bed now. See you tomorrow. 

Red watched her stand up and walk to the door.

He missed their old conversations and fun times too.

Red continued to watch her, and saw her small hands reach for the doorknob. He was slightly startled when Yellow suddenly turned and looked at him.

"R-Red, I-I, "Her face was turning redder by the second, staring into his eyes always made her nervous and stutter. "I- I'll make pancakes for breakfast!" She blurted out, and then began to mentally scold herself.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You almost had it Yellow!_ She scolded herself.

And with that, she left the mute boy alone in his silent room.

Red was thinking; _she seems happier now. Much happier. Was I being more of a burden to her when I was ignoring her?_

That's as much thought Red had put into it before glancing to the picture on top of his desk, and collapsing on his bed.

() (Morning) ()

Throughout the morning, Yellow and Red had many different conversations, and Red let Yellow talk to him verbally. And Yellow made the pancakes as she told him she would do.

Red had a noticeable change in character. He was smiling, and actually communicating instead of sulking.

_…I can't believe all that happened just yesterday. It doesn't seem real._ He thought.

He looked up from the paper he was writing on to see yellow, staring at him blankly, but with a smile etched onto her face.

He laughed what? He asked, holding the paper in front of her eyes, and snapping her out of a daze.

Yellow flushed a deep shade of crimson, "S-sorry Red!" She squealed in embarrassment, and jumping backwards out of her chair.

He chuckled at her red face. Do you have a fever? Red asked.

Yellow blushed even more before shaking her head," No. I'm fine. Everything just happened so fast, yet it seems like nothing changed at the same time."

Resisting the urge to frown, Red nodded, with a smile on his face.

()(Total time lapse! No, I'm serious. Like, a month later. )()

Yellow swiftly turned around to face her front door, where a knock had just been sounded.

"Coming!" She shouted hurriedly; not expecting someone to come over.

She ran through her hall and into her small yellow living room that consisted of a three-seat couch and a King's Chair; and threw all the pillows that were on the floor onto a couch before she returned in front of her door to open it.

"Oh, hi Red!" She smiled as she saw who had been waiting for her.

The teenage boy tilted his head and smirked as he pushed a bouquet of flowers in front of himself; a gesture for the girl to take them.

Yellow blushed as she understood that the flowers were for her, and slowly reached out for them, "Thank you, Red. But, what are these for?" She asked with a smile, and smelt the bunch of beautiful flowers.

He kept his smile and shrugged.

"Oh right! I'm sorry, I- I forgot." She admitted shamefully when she remembered that her best friend could no longer talk.

_It's fine, _Red mentally assured, and he nodded since he knew she could not hear him.

It was silent. Excluding the sound of Yellow's large clock on the middle of the plain walls, there were no sounds at all.

"So… uhhh… Come on in!" Yellow said; remembering that he was still standing outside in the heat.

Red nodded and strolled silently into her small home, and kept going until he stood in front of a King's chair.

Yellow closed the front door behind them, put the bouquet of flowers in an empty vase, and proceeded to make her was onto her favorite (and only) brown sofa.

"Did you have a doctor's appointment today?" Yellow asked anxiously, hoping for good news.

Red seemed unfazed, and continued to smile at her. But on the inside, he was trying so hard not to burst out in laughter.

_What a… handsome smile_, Yellow thought to herself.

"Okay… thumbs up for good news, thumbs down for bad. How's that sound?"

_Wow, she really does care about me, huh? _Red laughed to himself, _I guess Green and Blue were right after all._

Not wanting to keep the secret from Yellow any longer, Red was about to put his finger onto Yellow's lips. But before he could, she began to whimper.

"If I could, I would give up my own voice for yours," Yellow began, and Red frowned when he heard her say this, "This was all my fault. And what makes it worse is that… I care about you, Red. A lot. You saved me from that Dratini years ago, and I couldn't even stop a rock for you!" She cried out. Red sensed how horrible she must've felt, and grabbed her right hand in reassurance, but Yellow continued on, "I love you, Red! I always have since the first time I saw your ruby eyes, and heard your voice." Yellow sighed loudly, remembering the day that she and Red had first met. "It just… happened…"

A tense silence overcame the entire house.

Neither of them knew what to do in the situation, and Yellow was on the verge of tears.

Red smiled at Yellow, anxiously waiting for her to look at him.

We she had lifted her head just enough, Red made his move.

"Yellow."

Said girl snapped her head up in a split second, looking straight into Red's deep, blood-red eyes.

"I would do anything for you. I care about you, like you care about me. It hurts me at how much I've hurt you in the last month. And none of it was your fault," Red assured, and grabbed her other hand. He pulled her upwards so that she was standing, very close to him. "And I love your green eyes. I love how they sparkle all the time, and I love your voice. You always sound so sweet and caring. I know I'm not the best of explaining these kinds of things, but-"

Red stopped talking, and moved his head downward so that his forehead and hers were touching.

"Thanks, Yellow."

And then, he kissed her.

It wasn't a major kiss, but just a brush on the lips. However, it certainly meant a lot and has passion behind it.

When Red pulled away from her, Yellow just stared at him is shock, not believing that Red had been returned back to normal.

She grew a small smile, as tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

Red smiled at her. Full of happiness as well.

Everything returned back to normal.

It was as if Red had never gone mute at all.

**The End.**

**Yes, Red's voice has returned and yada-yada-yada.**

**CLICHÉ!**

**Gosh, why did I never post this last chapter again?**

**I swear I had only like, five sentences more to write for like the past three months. DX**

**And yes, the nurse from the beginning was wrong about everything. Remember that she was new? Well ta-da!**

**Pshh, and I know you all expected that kiss at the end, but whateves!**

**New multi-chapter coming as soon as possible! It's gonna be AWESOME!**

**But here you go for now! C: The end!**

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Love ya'll!**


End file.
